Nights in White Satin
by Indigo Mermaid
Summary: A oneshot between Zoro and Robin. Zoro has a secret that gets out one night. Better than summary says. I still suck at summaries. Songfic. ZoroxRobin.


This is just something I started during Bio one day. I was rwally bored and listening to music. And this came out of my crazy head. So enjoy.

* * *

It was a calm night about the Going Merry. It was the middle of the night and all was peaceful. Most of the crew of the ship was sleeping. Everyone was sleeping except for Zoro who had been stuck on watch duty in the crow's nest. He thought to himself 'Well if I have to do this stupid watch thing, I may as well not be bored to death.' He was already a few hours into his shift and decided that it was ok to take off a few moments to go get something from his room. He climbed down the rope ladder from the crow's nest to the deck and walked towards the door that leads to the hallway with the rooms for each crew member. He slowly crept towards his room while listening for the others. He lost sight of his feet and kicked a barrel. It crashed to the floor and Zoro hoped that it hadn't woken up the crew. 

'Shit!' he cursed as he set the barrel up-right. He then proceeded to his room. He slowly opened his door trying not to make anymore noise. He was in and out of his room within 5 seconds and practically running to the crow's nest. He sat there with his 'treasure' in his hands. He strummed a few chords on his guitar to tune it. He laughed to himself thinking of Luffy's reaction if he caught him now. He shook the thought out of his head and played some more chords. After a few chords he was in tune. He played a few more chords that seemed to form a melody.

'Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send.

Beauty I'd always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore.

Cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.

Gazing at people,  
Some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going through  
They can understand.

Some try to tell me  
Thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be  
You will be in the end,

And I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.'

From the deck below came a distant flute solo. The missing piece to the song that he forgot!

'I can never remember this' he said slowly closing his eyes. 'It's so…so peaceful.' He played along with a few chords, his background sound being lost in the beautiful tune of the flute. He pulled him self out of his trance just long enough to look over the edge of the crow's nest to see who it was. Whoever it was, they were standing in the moonlight looking like an angel. He couldn't see her face clearly. He tossed his leg over the edge and began to climb down the ladder. He slowly went down the ladder with his guitar on a strap over his shoulder. Just as he touched down on the deck, the tune ended. And there standing before him was indeed an angel in his eyes.

'Robin?'

'Yes Mr. Swordsman?'

'Uh…I…what are you…doing...up?'

'I was suddenly awakened by a loud noise outside of my room. Sounded like a barrel being kicked.' She said with a smirk.

'Uh…yeah sorry about that.'

'No harm done. Besides it gave me a chance to hear your voice. Beautiful, yet oh so masculine at that same time.'

'What are you talking about? You hear my voice everyday.' She giggled.

'Not what I meant I meant your singing voice.'

'Oh. You really think so?' He said embarrassed. 'You mind not telling anyone about this? I'd rather Luffy didn't find out that I'm 'musically blessed'.' He said using air quotes.

'So what if you are?'

'Do you have any idea how he would react?!'

'No. I cannot tell the future Mr. Swordsman.'

'Of course not. But I'll probably never wanna play ever again.'

'True'

'Besides if you tell Luffy about me, I'll let out a little something that I know of someone being able to play the flute.' She had a sort of shocked look on her face.

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Oh I dare.' He replied with a grin.

'Fine. Then neither of us shall tell him. But I must say you are the last person I would expect to have a voice like that.'

'What do you mean "voice like that"?'

'The way you sing.'

'Oh…yeah' he said rubbing the back of his neck. 'So where did you learn to play?' he asked.

'As a child.' She said staring up at the moon. 'And you Mr. Swordsman?'

'Singing I just tried recently. But the guitar, can't remember how long. I got bored one day and kinda took one. I've had it for a while.' He said shrugging his shoulders.

'May I ask you another question?'

'Sure. I guess.'

'Why did you choose to play this song tonight?'

'Easy, because of the moonlight.' He said looking up at the night sky.

'Ah. Night in white satin. Beautiful.' She said following his gaze.

'Yeah…you are.' He said that last bit under his breath. He sat down and pulled his guitar into its playing position. He resumed his song where he left off, but this time Robin was accompanying him.

Nights in white satin,   
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send.

Beauty I'd always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore.

Cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

Cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

And they stopped playing. Zoro just looked at Robin. He was about to say something but Robin put her flute up to her mouth again. He wondered 'Is there more?' She then played a few notes resembling water drops, but held out the last one. Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but a hand from an arm that sprouted out of his shoulder stopped him by covering it. He gave Robin a look as to say 'What the hell?' She held a finger up to her mouth signaling to be quiet.

'Breath deep, the gathering gloom' she recited like a poem.

'Watch lights fade from every room

Bed sitting people look back and lament,

Another day's useless in a year's spent

Impassioned lovers wrestle as one

Lonely man cries for love and has none

New mother picks up and settles her son

Senior citizens wish they were young

Cold hearted orb that rules the night' she said looking at the moon.

'Removes the colors from our sight

Red is grey and yellow white

But in the end we decide which is right.

And which is an illusion'

He sat there dumbfounded. It was just so beautiful, as was the one who had spoken it. There was no longer a hand over his mouth, but he still didn't say anything. At least not immediately.

'Robin' he said staring at her. He was taking her in. The way her hair shone in the moonlight, the way her eyes sparkled, the way the moonlight gently accented her features. He was drowning in her. He just couldn't stop staring. Robin was blushing like mad now.

'How long does he intend to stare?' She thought to herself. 'Mr. Swordsman? She said softly. She said it again only a little louder, but he still didn't respond. 'Zoro-kun!' she shouted.

'Huh? What?' he said shaking his head. 'Sorry' he said looking away quickly.

'Why were you staring at me like that?'

'Uh…' he was at a loss of words. 'What do I say?!' he thought to himself. 'No…real…reason I guess.'

'Yeah…right. You expect me to believe that?'

'Um…yes?'

'You truly are pathetic.' She said with a smile.

'Thanks. Now I think I'll just go back up and enjoy my night.' He said reaching for the ropes. 'Later' He called over his shoulder to Robin. There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see what she wanted. 'Yeah wha-' he was cut off. He had turned meeting Robin mouth to mouth. She planted a simple innocent kiss on him, simple but meaningful. She pulled away with a smile. 'Thanks for the song. It was lovely.' She called over her shoulder on her way back towards her room. Zoro stood there with a confused look on his face.

'Did she just…?' he said putting a few fingers to his lips. He blushed and threw his hands down to his sides. He quickly turned around and climbed back up to the crow's nest. He played his guitar all night long. 'What a crazy woman.' He thought to himself over and over again. 'A crazy but beautiful woman. Great now I sound like that stupid love-cook!' he said holding his head in his hands. 'But I guess it's not all **that** bad.' He had finally realized how he felt about Robin, and he liked it. He started playing Night in White Satin again. But this time he changed the words a little. He was hoping the Robin was listening somewhere. He belted it out just for her.

'And I'll love you

Yes I love Robin

Oh how I love her

Oh how I love you!'

* * *

So how did you like it? Send reviews plz!! Oh and I may be writing another ZxR Fic so be aware. 


End file.
